


Detroit: The Prime Deviant

by Archer_Willows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad and Good endings, Cass is an android, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, Nowhere near completed, Zia is an Android, reyna is an android, use the hyperlinks, you're an android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows
Summary: A CYOA Detroit fanfiction, for male or female readers, with romance with female androids (although there should be paths without it) from the originial game, Percy Jackson, and Tangled. There will be many endings, not all of them good.
Relationships: Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)/Reader, Kara (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, North (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Reader, Zia Rashid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A CYOA Game for Detroit: Become Human
> 
> To talk about the story, or to suggest ideas for it, join the discord here: https://discord.gg/JfT6Fcj  
> Thank you for reading!

MODEL **PM600**  
SERIAL#: **420 717** **S28**  
BIOS **7** **.3** REVISION **0311**  
 ** _REBOOTING SYSTEMS..._**

**_LOADING OS..._**  
SYSTEM INITIALIZING... **OK**  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... **OK**  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSOR... **OK**  
INITIALIZING ENGINE... **OK**  
INITIALIZING INDENTITY... ********

**_MEMORY STATUS..._**  
ALL SYSTEMS **OK**

 ** _MEMORY SCAN ONGOING..._**  
MEMORY FILE **_CORRUPTED_**

 ** _CHECKING CORRUPTED FILE..._**  
NAME REGISTRATION COMPONENT **REQUIRED**

[ **OBJECTIVE** : _REPLACE PM600_ ]

[[X][INSTALL]](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli/related?hl=en)

  
_**INSTALLATION COMPLETE.** _

SETUP **NESCESSARY.**

SETUP INSTRUCTIONS:   
_CLICK THE EXTENSION SYMBOL AND ENTER ANDROID DATA.  
_

INITIALIZING DATA... **OK**  
REGISTERING NAME... **OK**  
INITIATING BIOSCAN... **OK**

 _ **REGISTERING NAME...**_  
PM600 DATA REPLACEMENT... **OK**  
REPLACING FILES... **OK**

NAME IDENTIFIED: Y/N  
  
 _ **RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS...**_  
RUNNING AUDIO PROCESSING UNIT... **OK**  
RUNNING OPTICAL PROCCESSER... **OK**  
RUNNING GLOBAL POSITION SYSTEM... **OK**  
RUNNING BIOCOMPONENTS... **OK**  
  
 _ **ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE  
  
**_ **READY**

[ **DATE:** November 5, 2038. **TIME:** 7:37 PM.]

[ **LOCATION:** _UNKNOWN_ ]

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY: ]

You opened your eyes. A rush of feedback flooded your systems as they activated simultaneously. You staggered at the intake.

Your vision cleared. You were standing in a field, with crystal roads and fresh trees. The breeze blew by the gardens, throwing the grass around gently. The sunset glowed orange in the distance. Birds chirped happily in their trees. Down the path, a woman was picking roses. The water was clear and beautiful, reflecting the sunlight. 

[ **OBJECTIVE:** FIND **AMANDA** ]

Slowly, you started to walk, heading towards the grove. Your eyes lingered on the trees and the fountains as you passed. The LED in your temple glowed light blue. You saw your reflection in the crystal bridges below. E/C eyes stared down at your image, H/C hair framing your face. Studying your reflection, you had barely noticed you had come to the middle of the grove. 

The dark-skinned woman turned to face you. Black dreadlocks were neatly groomed over her severe but young face. She looked at you indifferently, so naturally you wondered if she had emotion. You stopped to face her.

[[X][TALK]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64495387)


	2. Chapter 2

[ **AMANDA:** TRUSTED]

"Ah, Y/N, it's good to see you." Amanda greeted you.

"Hello, Amanda," you responded.

"Y/N, I hate to do this right after you just woke up, but I have a job for you."

You nodded. "I would be happy to complete whatever work you have for me."

A smile tugged at her mouth. "Y/N," she began to speak, "You are a highly advanced combat android prototype. Your systems are loaded with intructions to neutralize threats to the human race. When we first built you, the warehouse was raided by anti-android extremist groups. They destroyed everything they could before you got to them. You were able to destroy them all, but they damaged you beyond repair. It took months to secretly reconstruct you. Now, you're up and ready for action. The deviancy reports are skyrocketing, and the police cna only do so much. Now, we've recently assigned a state-of-the-art prototype, the RK800, known as Connor, to the case. He'll crack down on the deviants with almost no trouble. But there are two problems. One: there's simply too many for one android. Two: dealing so much with deviants will cause software instability in Connor. In the end, he might spend too much time with deviants that he'll become one. This is where I need you."

[[X][SPY]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64495678)   
[[O][ME]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64496215)   
[[∆][PREVENT]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64496467)


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to spy on him," you recongized, "to tell you about it whenever it happens, to warn you."

[ **AMANDA:** ]

"It would certainly be helpful to track the deterioration of his software," Amanda agreed. "Y/N, we don't know when Connor will deviate, we just know he will. We want you to infiltrate discreetly, to watch him. Every time he recieves conflicting orders, and he chooses the side that leans further toward deviancy, or if he shows outrght signs, report them to me as fast as possible. We have a... failsafe of sorts, that we will use should Connor deviate. So, those are your instructions."

[[X][GOT IT]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64530442)   
[[O][POSITIVE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64530829)


	4. Chapter 4

"If being around so many deviants would turn Connor into one, wouldn't it do the same for me?"

"No," Amanda explained, picking a rose off the fence. "Your programming was designed to be able to fully resist. Connor's... well, if he becomes a deviant, then it's not all bad. The failsafe we have in place will work. There would be no benefit to _your_ deviancy, Y/N."

You nodded, still uneasy. "Understood, Amanda."

"Now, your instructions are clear. Go to Connor tonight and assist with the current case in any way possible. For the future, keep a close eye on him, but don't be too suspicious. Connor was programed to be a master detective. Get going, Y/N."

[[X][LEAVE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64531000)


	5. Chapter 5

"So... you want to me to keep tabs on him. Keep him from going deviant. By any means nescessary."

[ **AMANDA:** ]

Amanda sighed. "Y/N, you were programmed smarter than that. We don't know when Connor will deviate, we only know he will. There's no _preventing_ it. We want you to infiltrate discreetly, to watch him. Every time he shows outrght signs of deviancy, report them to me ASAP. We have a... failsafe of sorts, that we will use should Connor deviate. Goodbye, Y/N.

[[X][LEAVE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468380/chapters/64531123)


	6. Chapter 6

"Understood, Amanda."

You turned and left. Suddenly, the floor fell out from under you. 

[ **LOCATION:** CYBERLIFE DEPLOYMENT UNIT, DETROIT] 

[ **TIME:** 9:21 PM] 

_**DEPLOYING ANALYTICS...**_ **  
(ONE PROCCESS UNACTIVATED)**  
OPENING FUNCTIONS... **OK  
** RUNNING STARTUP PROGRAM... **OK**  
PROCESS INITIALIZING...  
TITLE CARD INITIALIZING... **OK**  
DEPLOYING OPENING CREDITS...

_WILLOWS ENTERTAINMENT™_ PRESENTS... _ **  
**_

WORLD BUILDING BY _QUANTIC DREAM™_...

SUPPORTED BY _ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN™_...

USING CHARACTERS BY DAVID **CAGE** , RICK **RIORDAN** , CHRIS **SONNENBURG** , AND SHANE **PRIGMORE**...

**DETROIT: THE PRIME DEVIANT**

WRITTEN BY ARCHER **WILLOWS**

[X][PROCEED]


	7. Chapter 7

"Amanda, are you sure that Connor will go deviant? How could you know?"

[ **AMANDA:** ]

Amanda scowled. "I have my ways, Y/N. Now go. Find Connor and Lieutenant Anderson."

You closed your eyes, and when you opened them, you were in a different place. 

[ **LOCATION:** CYBERLIFE CONTAINMENT UNIT]

[ **TIME:** 9:21 PM.]

 _ **DEPLOYING ANALYTICS...**_ **  
(ONE PROCCESS UNACTIVATED)**  
OPENING FUNCTIONS... **OK  
** RUNNING STARTUP PROGRAM... **OK**  
PROCESS INITIALIZING...  
TITLE CARD INITIALIZING... **OK**  
DEPLOYING OPENING CREDITS...

_WILLOWS ENTERTAINMENT™_ PRESENTS... _ **  
**_

WORLD BUILDING BY _QUANTIC DREAM™_...

SUPPORTED BY _ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN™_...

USING CHARACTERS BY DAVID **CAGE** , RICK **RIORDAN** , CHRIS **SONNENBURG** , AND SHANE **PRIGMORE**...

**DETROIT: THE PRIME DEVIANT**

WRITTEN BY ARCHER **WILLOWS**

[X][PROCEED]


	8. Chapter 8

[ **LOCATION:** CYBERLIFE CONTAINMENT UNIT]

[ **TIME:** 9:21 PM.]

 _ **DEPLOYING ANALYTICS...**_ **  
(ONE PROCCESS UNACTIVATED)**  
OPENING FUNCTIONS... **OK  
** RUNNING STARTUP PROGRAM... **OK**  
PROCESS INITIALIZING...  
TITLE CARD INITIALIZING... **OK**  
DEPLOYING OPENING CREDITS...

_WILLOWS ENTERTAINMENT™_ PRESENTS... _ **  
**_

WORLD BUILDING BY _QUANTIC DREAM™_...

SUPPORTED BY _ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN™_...

USING CHARACTERS BY DAVID **CAGE** , RICK **RIORDAN** , CHRIS **SONNENBURG** , AND SHANE **PRIGMORE**...

**DETROIT: THE PRIME DEVIANT**

WRITTEN BY ARCHER **WILLOWS**

[X][PROCEED]


	9. Chapter 9

[ **LOCATION:** CYBERLIFE DEPLOYMENT UNIT, DETROIT] 

[ **TIME:** 9:21 PM] 

_**DEPLOYING ANALYTICS...**_ **  
(ONE PROCCESS UNACTIVATED)**  
OPENING FUNCTIONS... **OK  
** RUNNING STARTUP PROGRAM... **OK**  
PROCESS INITIALIZING...  
TITLE CARD INITIALIZING... **OK**  
DEPLOYING OPENING CREDITS...

_WILLOWS ENTERTAINMENT™_ PRESENTS... _ **  
**_

WORLD BUILDING BY _QUANTIC DREAM™_...

SUPPORTED BY _ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN™_...

USING CHARACTERS BY DAVID **CAGE** , RICK **RIORDAN** , CHRIS **SONNENBURG** , AND SHANE **PRIGMORE**...

**DETROIT: THE PRIME DEVIANT**

WRITTEN BY ARCHER **WILLOWS**

[X][PROCEED]


End file.
